


Peaches

by staywiththeangels



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staywiththeangels/pseuds/staywiththeangels
Summary: Just a short one shot
Kudos: 2





	Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot

In all the deaths, and all the things he'd gone through, this was worse. He'd gone through things people couldn't even think of. He'd been taken over by a god, pushed from his throne, traveled through time, killed many people, lost those he'd cared about.

But this was worse. Sitting around this fire, the peach in his hand, pain ripped through his body. Not physical, no. Although it was so thorough it could've been.

The man he'd loved - who he'd lived a life with when they went back in time, who he'd given up a throne for, who he'd seen in so many different, who he'd seen live through even a blade in his body - was dead.

The fire was warm on his skin when the peach rolled from his palm, crackling slightly in the flames as they licked it. 

His eyes filled with tears, and he gasped in a deep shuddering breath. 


End file.
